This multipurpose Arthritis Center is a collaborative effort with the School of Nursing in the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, the Department of Family Medicine, the Rocky Mountain Academy of Occupational Medicine and the Arthritis Treatment Center at the Rose Hospital Medical Center. In the area of education, a training program in arthritis will be organized for Family Practice residents who will come to Denver from four outreach areas in Colorado: Grand Junction, Pueblo, Greeley and Fort Collins. In the Community Service component, the School of Nursing will participate in an analogous program of arthritis training for public health nurses from the outreach areas of Colorado and Wyoming. These nurses will also be brought into the Medical Center for Training and then returned to their respective outreach nursing health stations. Also in community service, the Rocky Mountain Academy of Occupational Medicine will participate in a program to study musculoskeletal diseases in ten selected high employment industries. These education and community service programs are based on already existent research which has to be further strengthened. Two young investigators hope to establish independent research areas. One will study the mechanisms regulating calcification and factors leading to abnormal soft tissue calcification in scleroderma. The other will be engaged in the identification of the antigen moiety in circulating and tissue-fixed immune complexes in the rheumatic diseases.